Rotatable shafts are used in a variety of ways in vehicle manufacturing as part of a control device. For example, the use of such control devices is known in wastegate valves or in variable turbine geometries of exhaust turbochargers.
Of considerable importance here on the one hand is a mechanically stable, rotatable bearing of the shaft on a housing, but on the other hand also the possibility of as accurate a determining as possible of the current rotation position of the shaft in relation to the stationary housing.
Against this background, EP1 884 636 A1 describes a variable turbine geometry with a rotatable shaft, on which a permanent magnet is arranged on the face side. Together with an evaluation element, said permanent magnet forms a rotation angle sensor.
DE 10 2011 120 245 A1 concerns an electric wastegate actuator. A rotation shaft of the actuator is coupled here to a lower portion of an installation space. At the lower end of the rotation shaft, a magnet is installed, which is coupled to a sensor arranged at the lower portion of the installation space. The magnet and the sensor form a sensor unit for determining the current rotational angle of the rotation shaft in relation to the installation space.
It is an object of the invention to indicate new ways in the rotatable mounting of shafts in a housing and in the determining, connected therewith, of the current set rotational angle of the shaft in relation to the housing.
This problem is solved by the subject of the independent claims. Preferred embodiments are the subject of the dependent claims.